Need
by FluffleNeCharka
Summary: Omi reflects on his relationship with Chase, and about love. Kinda fluffy. [Oneshot, slash, OmiChase.]


Author's Notes: Eh, it's 4 in the morning, I'm bored, and I just noticed there's a lack of any good slash in this section. Hence, this.

WARNING: Slash content. And a lack of plot in the sense that I don't know what time frame this takes place in.

----------------------------------------------

He was most evil.

I am an honorable fighter, a good person. At least, I would like very much to believe so. I have begun to doubt myself recently. As I think more and more, I am not sure of anything. I know I have good intentions, at least. I know I am not wise in the ways of the world like Master Fung and the others are. Sometimes I wonder if maybe that is why Chase Young is drawn to me.

He is very corrupt. He has eyes that have seen too much. As Raimundo put it, I 'haven't seen anything yet'. I am as joyous in my nature as Chase is serious.

I remember the first time he kissed me.

He was so tender. That shocked me. Chase Young was actually letting his guard down, his features almost scared and his eyes unreadable. It was such an awful sin. A part of me was screaming, 'Omi, you idiot! DO something!'. But what could I do, when faced with such a strange pleasure? I had never felt anything like what Chase made me feel. It was such a sin, such a horribly delightful sin. I did not want him to stop. His lips, so burningly cold and tasting so strongly of something bitter, were addictive. I shuddered against him, and his tongue slid like a serpent into my mouth, raising my body temperature…

Then he was gone.

Until then I had never known it was possible to love someone of the same gender. I had not even really known what love was. I am still not sure. Is love how I want to make him happy? How some part of me wants to help him? Or is it the warm feeling I get when look at him? Is it how I wish he were not evil, how I want him by my side? Chase is more experienced than me is these things. He has probably kissed many times before. But that was my first, and it lingered within my mind until the next time I saw him.

His next kiss was no nearly so gentle, yet I did not mind. I enjoyed the sensation immensely and kissed him back. Reptilian eyes widened slightly, and his lips curved into a small smile. I believed he was happy because I returned his affections, and it made me happy to see him smile. But as before, he left without a trace, leaving me on the ground and shaking, red faced, when my friends found me.

I could not tell them the truth of it, and I hate lying.

I could not find words for the feelings even if I wanted to. There are no words to describe the strange bond Chase Young and I have developed. It is insane. One day we were enemies, the next he was holding me and pressing his lips tenderly upon my own. It was as though, suddenly, he was not evil anymore. Not in the same way. I could not bring myself to hate him. He had shown me that human side to him, even if only for a moment. In that instant, I felt like he was opening up to me. I could not deny him.

The third time we kissed, he crept into the temple to meet me.

His amber eyes were blazing, and he whispered, "Omi" before pulling me to him. His body was so unnaturally cold, but I enjoyed his bitter smell and his soft kisses upon my neck as he held me. I had never seen him like this. It amazed me. I knew from Kimiko that love did strange things to people, and made them act oddly. But I had never experienced it. He cusped my face in his hands before kissing me. His mouth was cool, and I was beginning to be chilled and hot at the same time; a most curious sensation. My eyes closed, and I leaned against him. I felt my body grow hot again as his hands slid down my neck, my chest… lower… lower…

Then we heard footsteps, and he vanished after pushing me into the safety of the shadows.

Currently I sit alone, pondering over this insanity. I have never felt like this before. It is so strange. I loved Chase before, yes, but now I feel a physical craving for him. I desire his kiss, his touch, so bad that I am literally shaking. If I could, I would run after him. I can't stand this separation. This not knowing whether or not he has been hurt and this not knowing of where he is. I wish to be with him every moment of my life. That way I could finally say it: I love Chase Young, my greatest enemy. There was no way for me to love him. I know I shouldn't have. We are opposites in so many ways, it would never work.

He is most evil. I am most good. He is very dark, and I am very light hearted. Chase knows so much more than I do, but yet I know how to laugh and he doesn't. He broke into the temple to see me – I would never be brave enough to break into his home. He lies frequently, and I lie very very rarely. We are like Yin and Yang, we two.

I need him.


End file.
